A Class of Ten
by Delia Snape
Summary: Harry is 7yearsold and he gets a new teacher. His class and him get quite close to their new teacher, Mr. Snape preHogwarts, will be AU
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

It was an early morning when Harry woke up. He may be just 7-years-old but he was incredibly smart and wise beyond his years even if he didn't show it. He started school last year, along with his cousin, Dudley. Last year, all of the first years had classes together and he couldn't show all of his talent in front of Dudley because he would just tell his parents and then there would be hell to pay. But this year, this year they were in different classes so he wouldn't have to act stupid. Dudley's teacher, Miss. Fatens was the same as last year because Dudley complained to his parent that he didn't want a new teacher. Harry didn't mind really, Miss Fatens hated him and blamed him for everything.

Harry's teacher was Ms. Willys and she was only 32 years old. He liked her very much. Unfortunately, she got a transfer to some other school and they would get another teacher today. Harry was scared! What if the new teacher hated him, like Miss. Fatens? Well, there was no sense in dwelling on it. At that moment his aunt unlocked the door and started yelling at him to wake up and make breakfast.

Harry stood from his cot and went to the kitchen where his aunt handed him frying pan and told him to make bacon and eggs. Ten minutes later the entire Dursley family and Harry were sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

After that Harry and Dudley walked to the bus stop. Harry carried his and Dudley's bag full of books. Dudley's book bag was cool. It was blue Spiderman bag while Harry's was just the regular brown paper shopping bag. When the bus finally stopped on the bus stop Dudley immediately went to his friends while Harry sat alone at the back of the bus.

In school Harry first carried Dudley's bag to his classroom and then went to his own. There were ten pupils in his class, including himself. After the bell principal entered the classroom with a young man behind him. He had long black hair tied at his back and dark, nearly black eyes. Principal just said that he was their new teacher and left the room. The man dropped his things at his table and turned towards the class.

"Good morning, class!" he said.

They immediately greeted him back. He looked kind of dangerous and they though that it wouldn't be wise to not act respectful towards him.

"Good morning!" the pupils greeted.

The man nodded satisfied.

"My name is Severus Snape. You will call me Sir, Mr. Snape or even Professor Snape. Nothing else, is that clear?" he introduced himself.

"Yes, sir." they answered.

He started reading a list of our names. One of the girls, Morigan Collis, brought her hand in the air. Mr. Snape saw her and called on her.

"Sir, we wanted to welcome you in our class and we hope that you will like us." She said.

"Thank you, Miss…" he started.

"Collis, Morigan Collis! But we don't use our names here that much. Can we ask you to call us by names we gave each other?" she asked.

"Of course! Why not? Did your previous teacher called you by those names?" Mr. Snape asked.

"Yes, sir. She even gave them to some of us." Calvin Elother said.

"Then I will call your names and you can tell me your nicknames so I can write them down. I promise that I will try to call you by those names." Mr. Snape agreed to their proposition.

"Anderson, William."

"Sylvester."

"Collis, Morigan."

"Rain."

"Dogson, Marissa."

"Lea."

"Dogson, Marian."

"Leo."

"Elother, Calvin."

"Panther."

"Hellow, Gideon."

"Bolt."

"Lyllell, Angelina."

"Angel."

"Nightshade, Lydia."

"Storm"

"Potter, Harry." Mr. Snape nearly fainted at this name.

"Evan."

"Zelith, Maria."

"Delia."

After they finished with the names it was nearly a break time so the just talked for the rest of the class. They spent the break in the classroom because the rarely went to the playground. There were too many bullies. They said that to Mr. Snape when he asked them and he promised that they can go to the playground during class sometimes.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this story! Read and review 'cause I can't know what you think about it if you don't!

Delia


	2. Spending time together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just borrowed it's characters so I can play with them a bit!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – Spending time together**

After the break Mr. Snape told them that they would be having an art class. He gave them some papers and water colors and told them to draw something or someone they like. He also told them that they would all explain their pictures at the end of the class.

Everyone hurriedly started on their drawings. They wanted to show their new teacher the best they could possibly do. Ten minutes before the end of the class, Mr. Snape told them to stop.

"Everyone, I hope you have finished your pictures. When I call your name, I want you to show me your picture and to tell me something about it. Sylvester, why don't you go first?" Mr. Snape said.

"My drawing is about playing with my baby sister. She is only one year old and I love playing with her." William said.

"Rain, what about your picture?"

"Well, my picture is not finished yet. It shows my Sunday football games with my friends." Was Morigan's answer.

"Excellent, Rain! Lea, why don't you tell us something about your drawing?"

"My picture shows all of my toys. I like playing with them but I don't like sharing them with anybody except my brother." Marissa said.

"Thank you, Lea. What about you Leo?"

"I drew me and my family in front of the fireplace. I like it when my mom reads something to us." Marian said after his sister.

"Thank you! Panther?"

"I drew my entire family in front of my grandmother's house in Italy. I like it when we all meet together and I can play with my cousins!" Calvin said softly.

"Excellent, Calvin! Bolt, what is your picture about?"

"It's about celebrating Christmas with my father. He travels a lot so I love when we can spend some time together." Was Gideon's sad replay.

"I'm sure he likes it as well. Angel, would you like to tell us something about your picture?"

"Yup. Well, here is my picture. It shows me with my best friend. Her name is Amanda and she moved to Japan last year. This picture shows our last day together!" Angelina sadly said.

"That's sad, Angel. I'm sure you will see her again. Storm, do you want to say something?"

"Sure. This is me in Egypt with my aunt, Camilla. Behind us is one of the pyramid's." was Lydia's quiet answer.

"Thank you Storm." Mr. Snape said. He looked down at his register sheet so he could call on the next student. He didn't remember them all and especially not in the alphabetical order. He gulped when he saw the next name but didn't let the rest of the class see his nervousness.

"Evan, can you tell us something about your picture?"

"Of course. The event on my picture has happened a long time ago. This is the only even I remember with my parents. I think it is a Halloween fest 'cause I'm dressed up. My aunt and uncle said that my parents died in a car crash but I'm not sure if I believe them!"

After a short pause and a nearly unnoticeable gasp Mr. Snape said, "I can tell you how they had died, Evan. We will see if you ca stay in school one day so we can talk about it."

Harry gasped, "How do you know about them, Sir?"

"I went to school with them. And while they weren't my best friend, I know some things about them! Especially about your mother!"

"Oh, ok Sir. Do you know their names, Mr. Snape?" Harry quietly asked.

"Their names are Lily and James Potter. Now Delia, tell us something about your picture!"

"It's of me and my mother before she died of cancer. I live with my father and stepmother now."

"I'm sorry about your mother, Delia." Mr. Snape said.

"That's ok Sir." Maria said.

Now that we are finished with that, what do you want to do for the next class?" Snape said.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating. I know this chapter is short but the next bit doesn't go well with this chapter. It's going to be Snape's POV about coming to Harry's school to teach. I can only tell you that it wasn't because of Harry and that he didn't want to be nice to them in the beginning! **

**One more thing, I desperately need a beta. Does anyone want to be my beta? Please? **

**And please review this story. Tell me if I made any mistakes or if you don't like something! The more reviews I get the sooner I update. Your reviews make me write faster! **


End file.
